Common throw-away propane bottles carrying approximately one pound of fuel are in use throughout the world providing fuel for blow torches, lanterns, small engines, and other devices. Each device requires a special valve to regulate fuel quantity. It is the object of this invention to provide an extremely simple valve that is common to all devices using the propane bottle as a fuel source.